


Transference

by MrHotCrest



Series: Ménage à Quatre [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Possession, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 15:24:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7058050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrHotCrest/pseuds/MrHotCrest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After smoothing things over with Lucina's parents, Noire congratulates her husband with some supportive alone time and an unexpected third party. MUxNoire lemon! You have been warned!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Transference

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 of the Ménage à Quatre mini-series. ...And that's pretty much all I have to say on that matter. Enjoy!

**Transference**

 

 

"Gods, I hope this works..." A voice squeaked from within the library of the home of Ylisse's Grandmaster tactician.

Within the large hall of shelves and books, Noire was conducting what seemed like a dark ritual, a rare touch. Especially considering the woman who gave birth to her.

For the longest time, Noire had been studying day in and day out on how to possibly remove her dark persona from her conciousness. In the past, it was a part of her that came out when she wore a special talisman her mother had given her to steele her nerves on the battlefield. However, over time, the influence of the charm had bled into her true self, invoking it whenever she was upset, distressed, or generally aggravated. It was beginning to hamper her more gentle side when it came to innocent situations or words of other people who may have not even had the slightest intention to offend her.

Where it got out of control, however, was in the bedroom of all places. Whenever Noire and Robin made love, it always began as a heartfelt moment between the two. The feeling of wish-fulfillment in her heart of mutually sharing and expressing her love with her husband, and in turn recieving his own. Every single time they began to get very serious in their session, her darker personality would take control. Although her husband claimed to find the rougher activities enjoyable, her anger-filled persona all but made her numb to whatever pleasures she would ordinarilly feel in any given situation.

Today, she wanted it to be different. Robin was coming home after having finally cooled relations with Lucina's parents and had earned a well-paying advisory job at Chrom's side. Tonight, she wanted to congratulate Robin on his efforts, however, she wanted to make sure that for once she could mentally and physically share whatever moments would come about.

As of now, Noire sat by herself among all of the books withing her home's library after having poured over many books on how to suppress emotion. She recalled her mother trying some sort of enchanted scroll where the caster would inscribe the name of the emotion and place the scroll somewhere on their body. Instead, Noire decided to go the extra mile and completely rid herself of her other half temporarily.

Before her sat an open book, and a special glass bottle that sat within a special rune drawn upon an oak wood table.

With a deep breath, Noire began chanting the mysterious foreign incantation within the book before her. A few small bolts of energy flashed from within the pages, striking at the timid woman's chest. She incurred no harm from what was happening and continued reciting the dark words, intensifying the ferocity of the crackling bolts. Once she had spoken the final words of the spell, she felt a sharp pain in her chest as the energy that licked at her body tore free what appeared to be a glowing orb of pure concentrated emotion. Noire took a moment to catch her breath and rubbed a hand across her chest to make sure she hadn't been physically damaged from such an act.

Carefully, Noire removed the small cork from the bottle behind the book and was able to use her innate magical ability to guide the pulsing crimson orb into it's glass prison. A sigh of relief passed her lips after confirming the success of her trial. Taking the bottle in her hand, she looked upon the physical embodiment of what she called "Dark Noire." The little red orb was no bigger than a ripe orange. Curiously, as if sensing it's removal from it's home, the orb plinked against the glass walls of its confinement, desperately trying to return to where it belonged. It was quite a sight. Something that warranted further study perhaps. For now, Noire decided to keep this troublesome fragment of herself out of sight and out of mind. She walked to one of the shelves of the library and placed the bottle at the top corner of one that was located at the back of the room where no one would bother to find it.

-x-

Later that afternoon, Robin returned home with Lucina wrapped around his arm and a big smile on his face.

"Welcome home!" Severa and Noire greeted simultaneously to their partners. Everyone shared a warm hug and smooch from each other as they usually did when someone arrived back at their house.

"So how'd it go? Did Chrom threaten to cut anything off?" Severa snarked as she returned to her seat on a chair next to the fireplace with a book she was currently reading.

"Oh, you know, just my balls. But only if I ever happen to break Lucina's heart." Robin chuckled. "Other than that, we'll be on good terms from now on."

"That's great news." Noire chimed in. "If only Mother could have been as civil..." Robin nodded in agreement. He was STILL bitter about that rash hex.

The tactician and princess stepped into their home and took time for themselves to relax. The tension they had built up while in Chrom's company was palpable. Now, they were in their comfort zone and could simply settle down with their family and enjoy a warm meal Severa had gone through the trouble of preparing while Noire was busy and Robin and Lucina were out. After dinner, Robin opted to head to bed early so he could get a head start tomorrow for his new position as royal advisor.

When he disappeared at the top of the steps, Noire excused herself, citing that her experimenting had left her exhausted and decided to join Robin in his early slumber. Lucina and Severa simply stared at each other as Noire left. Both of them knew they would be on the couch for a little while today.

In the family's bedroom, Noire sat upon their large bed, wearing her favorite lime-green nightgown whilst she awaited Robin to finish bathing. The shy girl was very nervous about the results of her experiment. personality be without "Dark Noire"? It was only for tonight, but she hoped desperately that she was still the woman Robin fell in love with, otherwise tonight would mean nothing, even if she could enjoy it.

The door to the washroom opened with steam pouring out of the room with Robin stepping out, a towel wrapped around his midsection. Immediately he was greeted by Noire who tried to appeal to her husband in a position that she thought was enticing. She lay on her front, head resting on her hands, her sizable bust nearly exposed from the top of her nightgown and her legs raised up from behind her. She had seen Severa take this pose many times and thought she could try it out for once.

"Hey." Robin grinned when he caught a good look at Noire. Although he was still a little wet from his bath, he sat down on the bedside and gently pulled Noire into his arms.

"Um... Congratulations on your new position." Noire cuddled up to the white-haired man and stared into his smiling face. She rested her hand across his warm, wet chest and gave her own smile in response to his. "I was thinking that you and me could celebrate together alone tonight?"

Robin's only reply to his wife was leaning into her and placing a passionate kiss upon her pale lips. It was always nice to see Noire without her closed up shell, so eager to leave it behind and confront her needs and desires for herself. The girl returned the kiss with a heat inside of her, motivated more than never to share one night that belonged only to her and her lover.

The two immediately set out to initiate physical intimacy. Normally, Robin's style was more about foreplay and preparation, but Noire insisted on moving things along at a quicker pace today. He thought nothing of it initially, simply taking her urging as imaptient enthusiasm. He was still happy to oblige and tossed away the towel that covered his lower body as the two quickly dove underneath the covers of their bed.

Meanwhile, within the library, the glass bottle that held "Dark Noire" was inching dangerously close to the edge. The entire time it had been set in its place, the glowing red orb of malice had been ramming against the bottle's surface. Every single strike caused the bottle to shake andmove ever so slightly. The raw batch of emotion had tried to rejoin it's host body ever since its forceful separation and continued to bang against it's confinement walls for a way out. It never relented in its urgent quest to seek out its home again and the time and exhausting effort it had put into its action had finally lead to the bottle tipping over the top of the shelf and crashing to the floor, releasing the essence.

The very second it was freed, the glowing orb frantically darted from place to place, never once stopping. It moved with such blinding speed that if one were to blink, it would be out of their sight in a half-second. The ethereal manifestation had followed it's primal instincts and traveled with expedience to where it felt its other half was.

In the family bedroom, Robin and Noire were locked in tender love making. The shy girl dearly enjoyed the experience, feeling, for the first time ever, what it was like to truly be with a man without her other half interfering. The lack of change was not lost on Robin however, who took a moment to look his wife in the eye as he thrust into her.

"Noire, I noticed you haven't gotten violent with me yet."

"Y-Yes, I wanted for us to be together for once where I wouldn't turn into that monster." Noire tried to focus and answer as clearly as she could. She was mostly shutting all distractions out of her mind from the shivers of pleasure she felt radiate through her body with every strike against her womb.

Suddenly, the glowing orb that was Noire's other half darted into the room, managing to somehow travel through the closed wooden door. Without halting it's blinding speed, the fragment launched itself at the couple...

"Agh!"

For a moment, everything stopped. Noire quickly snapped back to reality when she no longer felt Robin's manhood assault her sensitive folds. Was that it? They had been going at it for a little while, but Robin was prone to lasting a little bit longer in bed.

"Robin?" The girl placed a hand at her love's cheek. His eyes were blank for a moment before they sparkled with life... and sharpened with hostility.

"Do you... have any idea what it was like...?" Robin growled darkly.

Noire swallowed from the mood changing so suddenly. What in the world just happened?

"Being confined... and restrained...?" Robin's eyes peered down at the girl with a terrifying look she had never seen from him before.

"I don't underst-"

"FOOL!" Robin immediately silenced Noire's response. "I AM THAT WHICH YOU DENY THE RIGHTFUL ADORATION AND LOVE OF OUR SIGNIFICANT OTHER! THE BLOOD AND THUNDER YOU STRIPED AWAY AND LEFT TO ROT IN SOLITUDE!"

Noire's pupils shrunk when she heard those grandiose words of "blood and thunder." Somehow, someway that she could not explain, Dark Noire had broken from it's bindings and found it's way to Robin, probably in a failed attempt to return to her own body.

"THE NERVE OF YOU! TO THINK YOU SO ARROGANT AS TO LOCK ME AWAY WHILE YOU HAVE OUR CHOSEN ONE TO YOURSELF!? HAVE YOU NOTHING TO SAY FOR THIS TREASON!?"

There was no amount of words that could sum up the amount of surreal that was in the room right now. As far as Noire was concerned, her and Dark Noire had coexisted. Everything either one said or did was recognized by the other, but to think her other half was not just another emotion, but a separate personality that she was actually communicating with was bordering madness. She was shocked to the point that words failed to come out of her mouth. She simply could not speak.

"SO YOU CHOOSE TO REMAIN SILENT, SELFISH CUR!? THEN I SHALL SHOW YOU THE ERROR OF YOUR WAYS!"

Robin, or rather Dark Noire, immediately reached for the discarded towel not too far from the bed they occupied and removed Robin's cock from between Noire's legs and forced her onto her stomach. Noire was still in shock that she barely had time to register what was going on and before she knew it, somehow she managed to have her hands and legs hogtied with the towel being tightly fastened around her wrists and ankles. The reality of the situation hit Noire so hard that she almost yelled for help. However, her head was quickly shoved into the pillows of the bed by Robin's strong hand, silencing her.

"NOW YOU SEE WHAT I HAD SUFFERED THROUGH! TO BE ROBBED OF LIMBS AND VOICE, TRAPPED WITH NO HOPE OF FREEDOM! YOU WISHED TO HAVE OUR LOVE ALL TO YOURSELF, THEN REAP WHAT YOU SOW, WORM!"

Pushing Noire's face forward a bit more, Robin propped the bound girl's legs up, granting him visible access to her still slick pussy that had been robbed of attention. A wicked grin stretched across the possessed man's face and taking advantage of the position, roughly slammed his cock straight back into Noire's womanhood.

The shocked archer's eyes bulged as she felt the tender love that she previously enjoyed was replaced by this domineering, almost spiteful presence against her. The slow, methodical pumping that she enjoy was rough, fast and refused to allow her any sort of control. Added onto that, every rough thrust caused her forehead to lightly smack into the headboard of their bed. THe force of which was not painful, but it only served to make her feel tinier against her other half's dominance.

And yet, this brutal form of sex was admittedly something she was reluctantly coming around to enjoying. Whatever it was, something deep down within Noire found the idea of being utterly dominated and ruled over made her feel a sort of dark pleasure she never had before. She was being belittled and taken advantage of, and as odd as it sounded, she liked it! All her life, she had been beaten down and used for others benefits. Specifically the way her mother of the future would use her as a ginea pig for her less than savory hexes and curses which turned her into the wreck she percieved herself to be today.

However, the distinction lied within the context of the situation. Back then, it was something done to her out of misplaced hatred and served only to hurt her. Here, it was something that she inadvertently caused out of her own desire and was paying for it by somehow getting what she wanted in the end in an unexpected way. She knew deep down that Dark Noire would never try to hurt her other half. This was actually just its way of telling her that it wanted love from Robin just as much as she did did, and was providing it in an unfamiliar but still satisfactory fashion, and accidentally revealing a different side to her that she didn't even know she had.

Noire allowed this charade to continue, never wanting to give her darker ego the satisfaction of enjoying herself. She simply remained quiet and gratefully accepted her "punishment." In many ways, it seemed like a form of twisted punishment. The unrestrained force placed upon her head, the repeated and hard slam of Robin's hips against her nethers, and the inability to use her limbs all continued to please the girl rather than teach her any sort of lesson.

"HAH! YOU'VE NO WORDS LEFT!? PERHAPS MY METHODS HAVE INDEED SHOWN YOU OF YOUR INJUSTICE AGAINST YOUR OTHER HALF! NOW THEN, RECEIVE THAT WHICH YOU SO DESPERATELY SOUGHT AFTER AND REMEMBER MY ONSLAUGHT!"

Robin's pace quickened to an even faster degree. At this point, Noire was no longer bumping against the headboard, so uch as she was practically held there while Robin had his way with her. After continuing on for a blinding few seconds more, a powerful rush filled Noire's inner walls with the unfamiliar sticky mess of her husband's cum that she was unfamiliar with until this day.

After the whole rowdy event, the end result was akin to dousing a raging fire. Noire's inner excitement had died down shortly after having been filled. Her senses came down from an all-time high that she never experienced without her other persona taking over and felt such fulfillment from herself that she was nearly prepared to fall asleep with contentment right where she was, even with her bounds still in place.

Behind her, Robin panted at having been so drained from the activity. He was aware of the entire event but could not overpower the fragment of Noire from within him. "Oh Gods, Noire, I'm so sorry." He apologized while unraveling the knots of the towel that kept her arms and legs in check.

"That's alright. It was my fault all this happened anyway." Noire rolled onto her back and tenderly rubbed her wrists, happy to be able to use them again. "You see, I tried to use a hex to stop my other half from surfacing when we made love as it always does, because whenever that happens, it isn't 'me' that's with you and I'm not truly part of the experience.

"I see..." Robin lamented, holding Noire against his warm chest. "To think I used to figure you were into being the dominant one before. I never knew you felt that way."

"I'm sorry..." Noire looked away from Robin's gaze, unable to face him. "If I had thought of something better... you wouldn't have needed to go through that."

Robin tapped his chin for an answer. This was a very odd situation that he never thought a normal human being would even answer. "Hm... Well, it appears that your other half can be reasoned with, so... why not just alternate?

"What do you mean?" Noire was able to bring herself to face her husband upon his inquiry.

"I mean if you can invoke this other side of you, why not agree with it on times where each of you can have the floor during our time in bed together?"

The girl stopped to contemplate Robin's logic. She needed that other half of her, despite it's abrasive nature, but she also loved Robin and wanted not just to please him, but herself. Yet, due to the knowledge of Dark Noire also needing to be satisfied, perhaps a compromise could be made somehow.

"Okay, I'll try." Noire nodded. Part of her didn't believe that Robin was actually in support of her darker half in the first place. Whatever the case, she was glad that if nothing else, Robin still accepted and loved her, quirky mannerisms and all.

Robin beamed at Noire's agreement and made a promise that whichever Noire he needed to attend to on a particular night, he would give it his best.

Now, he just needed Noire to pull this obnoxious Dark Noire out of his body and return it to her own.


End file.
